Sentimiento Inesperado
by Silvia Karelia
Summary: De un sueño loco que tuve! Una historia corta y sustanciosa! HG HP!
1. Chapter 1

"_**Sentimiento Inesperado"**_

_**Cáp. 1: Descubriendo algo nuevo**_

De pronto se despertó sintiendo el vacío con el que se levantaba últimamente cada mañana. Pensó que al olvidarse de Cho su vida sería más sencilla, pero lo único que consiguió fue ese vacío que lo acompañaba siempre; intentaba no darle importancia y ya hasta se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Tendrán que hacer un ensayo acerca del efecto bumerán, deben investigar de qué se trata y las protecciones posibles para esto. El ensayo constará mínimo de mil palabras- decía Snape mientras todos apuntaban sus indicaciones y se quejaban en voz baja

-Odio que Snape sea profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, ahora nos deja el doble de trabajo- dijo Ron a sus amigos, sin saber que el aludido lo estaba escuchando

-Veo que tiene muchas ganas de hablar con sus amigos señor Weasley- le dijo Snape detrás de él asustándolo –pero si no quiere salirse de mi clase le sugiero que cambie de lugar- Ron obedeció a regañadientes y se sentó un par de lugares más adelante con Dean y Seamus

-Eso le pasa por estarse quejando siempre- dijo Hermione en voz baja a Harry

--------------

-Creo que deberías ponerte de acuerdo con Dean y Seamus para hacer el ensayo que pidió Snape- le reprochaba Hermione a Ron cuando ya habían terminado sus clases y todos se encontraban en la sala común; ella había obligado a Harry a hacer el proyecto; Ron fue con Dean y Seamus, pero no para hacer el proyecto, sino para escapar de Hermione

–Debemos leer estos libros- dijo Hermione poniendo una pila de libros en la mesita. Harry maldijo a Snape, pero maldijo más el trabajar con Hermione –Mañana nos reuniremos para terminar- Hermione se levantó para sorpresa de Harry

-¿No vamos a hacerlo ahora?

-Tengo otro compromiso, pero lo haremos mañana- Hermione salió de la sala común y Harry aprovecho para ir con sus amigos.

--------------

Ron y él jugaban ajedrez mágico como de costumbre, cuando percibieron que Hermione había regresado; ninguno de los dos si quiera se interesó en verla, por lo que Hermione se sumergió en uno de sus libros. El juego terminó declarando a Ron ganador, como frecuentemente sucedía.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Ron, Hermione bajó el libro

-El efecto Bumerán, creo que tú deberías estar leyendo también- Pero Ron no contestó nada, al igual que Harry, estaba impresionado. No sabían en dónde había estado Hermione, pero había regresado más guapa. Harry y Ron realmente no sabían que había cambiado exactamente, solo sabían que lucía diferente, mejor.

-¿Te vez diferente?- preguntó Harry

-Bueno me arreglé un poco- dijo algo sonrojada – ¿ya leíste alguno de los libros que te di?- cambió el tema al sentirse incómoda, lo cual Harry no agradeció

--------------

Ron y él jugaban ajedrez mágico como de costumbre, cuando percibieron que Hermione había regresado; ninguno de los dos si quiera se interesó en verla, por lo que Hermione se sumergió en uno de sus libros. Hermione bajó el libro descubriendo su hermoso rostro

Harry no sabía que había cambiado exactamente, solo sabía que lucía diferente, mejor.

-¿Te vez diferente?- preguntó Harry

-No, solo creo que tú me vez diferente

--------------

Se preguntaba qué quería decir su sueño, y la mejor explicación que encontró fue que tal vez se había impresionado demasiado con el cambio de Hermione.

-¿Terminaste el libro?- preguntó Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-… Si- No sabía que quería decir su sueño, pero no creía que fuera importante, realmente deseaba que no lo fuera.

--------------

Cada tarde Hermione salía de la sala común sin decir a dónde iba, y regresaba más arreglada de lo de costumbre, Harry y Ron querían preguntarle a dónde iba cada tarde, pero sabían que a ella le incomodaba, sin embargo la noche siguiente no regresó sola, regresó a la sala común del brazo de Lavender Brown y de Parvati Patil

-¿Ahora son amigas?- preguntó Ron y Harry se encogió de hombros. Esperaron a que Hermione se acercara, pero ella no les dirigió la palabra hasta que Lavender y Parvati subieron al dormitorio

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Harry, podemos empezar

-Está bien- dijo él sacando su pergamino –Será mejor que lo escribas tú- dijo pasándole las cosas

-¿Y tus amigas?- preguntó Ron

-¿Qué amigas?

-Lavender y Parvati, ¿ahora son tus amigas no?

-Si, algo así. ¿Crees que debamos poner alguna introducción?- preguntó a Harry sin prestarle mucha atención a Ron

--------------

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que algo así pasaría, había llegado para encontrarse con Parvati y Lavender como de costumbre esa tarde, sin embargo jamás pensó encontrar a Ron besando a Lavender frente a todos en la sala común; sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió de ahí y fue a la sala de transformaciones para no tener que seguir presenciando tal espectáculo.

Se pudo dar cuenta que Ron la vio, por lo que había intentado no llorar, pero al cerrarse la puerta tras ella las lagrimas no pudieron seguir contenidas y salieron de los ojos de Hermione como una llovizna que no podía parar.

--------------

Esa noche no había querido ir a cenar, no se sentía muy bien y creyó que lo mejor era irse a la cama temprano. Pero al llegar a la sala común encontró a Hermione, sentada en el pequeño sillón que daba al fuego, se acercó para ver cómo estaba; sabía que no se encontraría bien, pero aún así le causó una gran impresión verla llorar. No es que no la hubiera visto llorar antes, pero nunca antes le había dado un vuelco el corazón como esa vez.

Hermione no dijo nada, solamente se recargó sobre su hombro, esperando encontrar algo de confort en él, mientras que Harry la abrazó, quería hacerla sentir mejor a toda costa; pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué le sucedía, ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿por qué de pronto el vacío que sentía había desaparecido? ¿por qué se sentía así al abrazarla?

--------------

Al parecer a Ron le había estado gustando esto de besarse con Lavender, porque a él no podía engañarlo, sabía que sentía algo por Hermione, siempre lo había sabido; pero no entendía por qué hacía sufrir así a Hermione. Él había tratado de estar cerca de ella, pero ella intentaba alejarlo y fingir que todo estaba bien. Justo en medio de sus pensamientos la encuentra sentada en la sala común, se le ven los ojos algo hinchados, pero aún así hay algo que se mueve dentro de él cuando la ve.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta sentándose a su lado

-La verdad estoy algo estresada con tanto trabajo- Harry sabía que eso era solo una excusa, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que la tarea no la estresaba, era algo que le encantaba hacer.

-Creo que deberías relajarte un poco- dijo sin contradecirla, aunque sabía que mentía -mira quiero mostrarte algo- se levantó y esperó a que ella lo siguiera. Hermione no estaba muy segura de ir, pero se levantó y lo siguió. Harry la llevó al séptimo piso, no había nada de especial ahí, pero Harry cruzó una cortina que Hermine nunca había notado. Entro con algo de nerviosismo, pero al ver lo que había ahí se sintió completamente relajada.

Era un balcón, pero daba una hermosa vista al cielo, había una gran luna que opacaba a las estrellas que estaban alrededor; y así, al ver el hermoso espectáculo que esto ofrecía, Hermione sonrió por primera vez en toda la semana, Harry se sintió complacido, había hecho que sonriera, y eso era suficiente.

-Vengo aquí siempre que quiero relajarme, espero te ayude

-Gracias, era lo que necesitaba

-Me alegra haber ayudado, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

-Siempre lo he sabido- dice acariciando su mano en modo de agradecimiento

--------------

-Dijiste que contaba contigo ¿verdad?- dijo Hermione pasando la cortina que daba al balcón; él había tenido un día pesado y quería estar solo un rato; jamás pensó en ver a Hermione ahí

-Claro, te ayudaré siempre

-solo necesito algo

-Lo que quieras

-A ti- ella se acerca a él para besarlo, él no sabe qué hacer, Hermione lo ha tomado totalmente por sorpresa; pero sabe que es algo que ha deseado desde hace tiempo, facilita las cosas para Hermione acercándose también para besarla.

Justo en ese momento Hedwig empieza a uluar fuertemente despertando a Harry; por un momento mientras intenta callar a su ave, olvida por completo todo, pero al hacerla callar y volver a su cama recuerda todo su sueño con gran nitidez; su primer sentimiento, sorprendentemente, es tristeza, sabe que eso jamás pasará, se ha dado cuenta que desde hacía tiempo había dejado de ver a Hermione como solo su amiga; estaba en un hoyo del que no podía salir, del que no quería salir.

--------------

¿Tenia que soñar algo así justo un día antes del día de San Valentín? Ahora en todo lo que pensaba era en estar con ella ese día, pero sabía que no sería así, jamás podría defraudar a su amigo, además ella jamás se atrevería verlo en esa forma. Ron se acerca a desayunar con él, y mientras se sirve Harry piensa si debe ser sincero con él

-¿Enviarás una tarjeta?

-¿A quién se la enviaría?- pregunta Ron aún con la comida en la boca

-¡¿A Hermione, a quién más?!

-Claro que no

-¡Pero tú siente algo por ella!

-No, yo no… quiero hablar de eso- hace una seña a Harry advirtiéndole que se acerca Hermione, él espera que se siente con ellos, pero ella simplemente pasa de largo

-¿Y ahora qué le sucede?- pregunta Ron y Harry solo se encoje de hombros

--------------

Si Ron no quería admitir lo que sentía él si le enviaría una tarjeta a Hermione diciéndole lo que sentía, le tomó tiempo pensar en lo que debía escribir, poner en palabras sus sentimientos era lo más difícil que había hecho hasta ahora. Después de mucho tiempo terminó, pero no se atrevía a firmarla, tendría miedo de lo que podría pasar; cerro la tarjeta sin firmarla y la mandó.

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a escribir, y no saben lo bien que se siente. He estado bastante ocupada con la escuela, pero aprovecho mis vacaciones para ponerme al corriente con esto de los Fics. Este fic lamentablemente no va a ser muy largo, calculo uno o dos cáps más.

Bueno creo que no tengo muchos más comentarios, espero que les guste mi loca idea. Cuídense!!

Love ya α Kare!


	2. La cena

"_**Sentimiento Inesperado"**_

_**Cáp. 2: La Cena.**_

No habría querido despertar ese día, pensar que estaba sola en el día en que todos festejaban el amor, y ella sin pareja; sin embargo, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que un "valentín" volaba alrededor de su cama; se levanto sorprendida con un vuelco en el corazón. Rogaba por que fuera de quien por tantos años ha esperado uno, que fuera de Ron. Abrió la carta leyendo rápidamente su contenido para poder llegar a la firma, pero no había tal, se desilusionó por un momento, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que fuera de él.

Hizo su rutina de siempre, se levantó, se metió a la ducha y bajó a desayunar; se encontró a Harry y Ron desayunando juntos, no se sentó con ellos, porque aún cabía la posibilidad de que Ron no fuera quien mandó la carta; aún así se imaginaba la voz de Ron diciendo las cosas tan hermosas que decía la carta; _Sé que no lo sabes, pero me encantaría estar contigo este día… cada vez que estoy contigo me siento diferente, mejor… he descubierto que siento algo por ti, y es el sentimiento más hermoso que sentido en toda mi vida… Te quiero._

_Terminó sentándose sola, ya que todos los demás estaban en parejas, y no quería interrumpir; volteaba de vez en cuando para ver lo que Ron hacía, pero solo era para descubrir que Ron no había notado que Hermione estaba sola. Al poco tiempo llegó Lavender a sentarse al lado de su adorado Ro-ro._

_Se sentía furiosa de pensar que ese insensible pudiera mandar una carta así, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensarlo? Decidió no9 pensar más en él, después de todo por qué se merecía pasar tanto tiempo en su cabeza, en su corazón._

_En ese momento vio que Harry se sentó junto a ella, lo notaba algo raro, pero decidió no decir nada. El día transcurrió normal, pero al llegar el correo con todas los "valentones" que llegaban; el de ella también llegó junto con todos, era otra carta de remitente anónimo: Es difícil estar junto a ti y no estar contigo. Date cuenta que estoy junto a ti, siempre estoy presente. Esta vez ni siquiera hizo el intento de poner aquellas palabras en los labios de Ron, y lo que escuchó después le confirmó que Ron no podía tener esas atenciones con ella._

_-¿Recibiste un Valentín? ¿Quién lo envía?_

_-No lo sé_

_-¡¡Claro que si!! ¿¿Debe ser tu novio no??- dijo en un tono de reclamo que a Hermione hizo sentir mejor_

_-¿¿Y tú deberías enviarle uno a tu noviecita no crees??- No esperó a que Ron respondiera y salió del gran comedor_

--------------

_-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry al encontrarla por el pasillo_

_-Si…- dijo sin darle mucha importancia_

_-¿Quieres cenar conmigo en la noche?- preguntó Harry rápidamente haciendo que Hermione se volteara a verlo confundida_

_-Claro, te veré en la sala común- ni siquiera lo pensó, después de todo él era su amigo y ese no solo era el día del amor, también era el día de la amistad, y al igual que ella él no tenía pareja con quien festejar aquel día._

--------------

_Se había arreglado un poco, así tal vez no se sentiría tan mal. Cuando bajó a la sala común para encontrarse con Harry notó algo raro en su mirada_

_-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó ella desconcertada_

_-Te ves diferente, te veo diferente, yo te…_

_-Bueno me arregle un poco- lo interrumpe -pero si me veo mal…- En ese momento pasa a su lado Ron tomado de la mano de Parvati_

_-Será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Harry tomándola de la mono y encaminándola al lugar donde ya antes habían estado, él con ayuda de Dobby, suponía, había arreglado el lugar para poder cenar._

_-Yo… intenté hablar con Ron sobre…_

_-¿Sabes? Justamente hoy no quisiera hablar de Ron, de hecho quisiera solo pasar un bueno momento contigo, así que dejemos a Ronald y hablemos de otra cosa- Harry asintió y así lo hicieron, durante casi toda la noche estuvieron hablando de varias cosas, hablaron como hace mucho que no hablaban, hasta que Hermione decidió sincerarse con Harry_

_-Hay algo que quisiera contarte, me han llegado Valentines de alguien que no los firma- dice con un poco de calor en sus mejillas- Harry sonríe un poco_

_-¿Y tú que piensas de ellos?_

_-No lo sé, tengo curiosidad por saber quién los envía_

_-Y… quisieras saber quién es?_

_-No, a su tiempo lo sabré, cuando se sienta listo para decírmelo- Harry sonríe_

_-Espero que sea una agradable sorpresa_

_-Estoy segura que así será… ¿y tu?_

_-¿Yo qué!_

_-Si te gusta alguien o…- le pregunta ella por simple curiosidad_

_-Si… bueno… yo…- Hermione sonríe_

_-No tienes que decirme quién es si no quieres- Harry suspira aliviado _

_-Si hay alguien, pero es muy complicado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en soñar con ella…_

_-Valla, creo que deberías ser honesto con ella y decirle lo que sientes…_

_-Si, lo haré, a su tiempo…_

--------------

_Ron está dispuesto a averiguar quién le manda valentines a Hermione. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su adorable novia quien llega a pegarse a su brazo._

_-¿En qué piensas Ro-ro?- le pregunta ella con voz dulce_

_-Nada…- ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué hacía con ella, pero era mejor que nada_

_-Sabías que a Granger le llegó un Valentín- dice celosa en sus palabras, pero ahora Ron si empieza a prestar atención_

_-¿Tú sabes de quién?- pregunta él demasiado interesado_

_-No, no lo sé, pero no debería importante tanto_

_-Es mi amiga, sólo es curiosidad_

_-Pues no lo sé- responde molesta sin creer en la afirmación de Ron –pero a ella se le ve muy entusiasmada al recibirlos- Ron frunce el ceño. Lavender va a agregar algo pero en ese momento llega ella acompañada de Harry, a ambos se les ve muy contentos_

_-Me la pasé genial hoy, gracias Harry- se despide y sube a su habitación. Ron deja a Lavender sin decirle nada como si no estuviera ahí, y se dirige a Harry. Lavender sube a su habitación enojada_

_-¿Tú sabes quién le manda esas cartas a Hermione?_

_-Pensé que no te interesaba…_

_-No empieces Harry, dime quién se las manda_

_-¿Porqué te interesa ahora?_

_-Sólo dímelo- _

_-¡No!- Harry sube el tono de su voz –Quise hablar contigo y no te interesó, no veo porque ahora tiene que ser diferente_

_-Simplemente lo es… no veo por qué estás tan molesto_

_-No veo ¿por qué escondes tus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no pudiste ser sincero con ella desde un principio…_

_-…Eso es algo que a ti no debería de importarte…-_

_-Tienes razón, me iré a dormir…- Harry termina la conversación subiendo a su habitación_

--------------

_Tenía que descubrir la verdad, tenía un mal presentimientos de todo esto ¿Por qué Harry había actuado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que sucedía entre él y Hermione? ¿Por qué había estado con ella justamente el día de San Valentín? Sabía que no podía preguntarle, pasaría lo mismo que el día anterior, pero tal vez ella podría decirle algo. _

_Se dirige a su habitación y toca un par de veces, pero nadie responde. Abre la puerta cuidadosamente, no hay nadie. Va a la cama donde ella duerme, ella no esta, pero hay un Valentín volando sobre ella. Lo toma en sus manos, antes de abrirlo se sienta sobre la cama y se toma un momento. Observa una foto en la que se encuentran los tres, son más pequeños que ahora; desde entonces siente algo por ella, pero ha sido muy cobarde para admitirlo. Ahora siente que la pierde, y se arrepiente de no ser sincero con ella desde un principio. Observa a Harry fijamente , jamás pensó que lo traicionaría de esa manera, aún después de todo lo que han pasado. Han estado juntos siempre, siempre lo ha apoyado desde que se conocen ¿Cómo podría pasar una cosa así? Deseaba estar equivocado, no soportaría perderlos a ambos._

_Finalmente abre la carta y la lee:_

_Hoy es el día en que te confieso que quiero ser más que tu amigo._

--------------

_-Te he estado buscando todo el día- lo reprende Hermione_

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta temeroso pensando que ya ha visto la última carta que envió y dedujo que fue el. La envió en un mal momento, pero ahora piensa que fue un error, después de pensar en lo que habló con Ron empezó a dudar si debía decirle la verdad o no_

_-Quería preguntarte si tomaste mi tarea de Transformación, no puedo encontrarla_

_-No, no lo hice… pero necesito preguntarte algo…_

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-¿Qué hay con Ron?_

_-De qué hablas? A Hermione le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta_

_-Hablo de ¿qué sientes por él? ¿estás enamorada de él?- Hermione queda más impresionada de la pregunta tan directa que se queda sin voz, en ese momento baja Ron de las habitaciones, pero ninguno de los dos se percata de su presencia_

_-¿estás enamorada de él?- le vuelve a preguntar al no obtener respuesta_

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- pregunta extrañada ante el tono de él_

_-Necesito saberlo_

_-Pero ¿por qué?_

_-¿Aun no se lo dices Harry?- Pregunta Ron uniéndose a la conversación –Te lo pregunta para decirte que es él quien te manda estos- dice dándole la última carta que encontró_

_-¿Qué?- pregunta Hermione volteando a ver a Harry sorprendida_

_-Soy yo, yo te mandé todos los valentines…_

_.¿Por qué?- Hermione sigue sin creerlo_

_-No sé cómo pasó, pero algo cambió, no te veo de la misma manera…_

_-¡Y me traicionaste!- lo interrumpe Ron ya sin poder contenerse_

_-Yo intenté ser sincero contigo, te pregunté lo que sentía por ella …_

_-Tú sabes lo que siento por ella…- dice Ron sin reparar en la presencia de Hermione_

_-No, no lo sé; y ella tampoco_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunta Ron a Hermione -¿Por qué me hieres de esta manera?_

_-Yo no he lastimado a nadie- dice con dolor en sus palabras al recordar a Lavender_

_-Me lastimas a mi…_

_-¿Y tu a mi? Lo siento Ronald, tu hiciste tu elección hace tiempo- dice intentando contener sus lagrimas. Hay un minuto de silencio, pero Hermione siente que sus lagrimas empezarán a fluir y corre a su habitación_

_-¡Me la quitaste!- reclama Ron a Harry _

_-Yo no te quité nada, tú sólo la apartaste con tu actitud, ¡debiste decirle lo que sentías desde el principio!_

_-¿Cómo tu?_

_-¡Yo no podía hacerlos, porque está enamorada de ti!_

_-Eres mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso!_

_-Lo siento me enamoré de ella, no pude evitarlo_

_-Y ahora ella va a elegirte, ya estarás contento ¿no?_

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_Lo siento de verdad!!!!! Lo que pasa es que primero entre a la universidad, y me mantiene todo el día ocupada, y en vacaciones se descompuso mi compu, hasta hoy (último día de vacaciones) pude empezar, y terminar gracias a q tenía un borrador en mi libreta._

_Prometo q intentaré apurarme con el próximo capítulo, y final, ya tengo algo, pero se los dejo de sorpresa que espero que no sea en mucho tiempo_

_Bueno es todo, les pido de nuevo disculpas y espero que lo disfruten!!!!_


End file.
